Rise of the Order of the Claw
Rise of the Order of the Claw is the premiere of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Summary On the ancient prophecy of Pai Zhuq the Order of the Claw, Twilight Sparkle and her friends along with the Wild Force, Jungle Fury and Wild Prime Power Rangers must use their Animal Power to defeat Master Org and Dai Shi from creating a pollution of erasing all of humanities and replacing it with all animals. Plot A Brand New Day/Charlie and Emma's first date One day, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are starting a new day in Canterlot High. As for Charlie Brown and Emma, They were on their first date despite their age. Then, Fifi arrived with Snoopy on his flying doghouse and begin their own date. Fluttershy's visit with her family/Starlight reunites with Sunburst At Fluttershy's home, Fluttershy was spending her day when she was visited by her parents and younger brother, Zephyr Breeze who was now a new student to Master Phant. She told him that she trusted them with her Power Ranger secrets, And he was pleased to here it. Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Sunburst was having complaints with Principal Cinch on account of her unfair rules. After that, He ran into Starlight Glimmer who was very happy to see him again. Just as they talked outside, They've met with Master Swoop who Sunburst was his latest student since R.J. and Theo Martin. Flash Sentry learning the Shark Technique/Twilight's playtime with her baby niece Meanwhile at the seaside of Amber Beach, Flash Sentry was learning the Shark Technique from Master Finn and Casey Rhodes. As for Twilight Sparkle, She was spending some time playing with her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Master Finn at first didn't take it well, Twilight explained that Dean Cadance and Shining Armor was getting ready for work at the Crystal Prep. Even R.J. didn't mind if she brings Flurry Heart, As long as Nadira helps out with her during her training. Leia and the three Magicians appears/Diamond Tiara abused by her mother Meanwhile at the far distance of the city in the woods, An evil princess named Leia came along with Mondo the magician, Minus the wizard and Pandora the witch as they begin the resurrection of Master Org and Dai Shi. Soon, They've restored Master Org and gave Dai Shi a new body of his own. They begin their evil plan for world pollution and the end of humanity. At town not too far from Canterlot High, Diamond Tiara was nervous getting caught by her mother, Spoiled Rich. Then, She busted her and harshly scolds her and reminds her that social status means everything to their family. After she lets her go, Silver Spoon felt very sorry for Diamond Tiara being abused by her mother. Master Mao warns Ransik/Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin informs the Mane 9 Meanwhile in the Bahamas, Ransik was enjoying his cruise. Just then, Master Mao appeared and warned him about Leia, Mondo, Minus and Pandora reviving Master Org and Dai Shi. So, Ransik teleported himself from his cruise to find his comrades and his Rangers. At Twilight's house, Twilight was spending her time playing with Flurry Heart. Then, Master Rilla appears in spirit along with Master Lope who has informed Sunset Shimmer and Master Guin who has informed Starlight and the other Rangers. Then, They've warned them about the return of Master Org and Dai Shi on account of Leia, Minus the wizard, Mondo the magician and Pandora the witch. So, Twilight left a note to Shining Armor and Dean Cadance and gathered her belongings and Flurry Heart's things and the diaper bag as she and her friends went to see Ransik. Meeting with the Animal Power Rangers/Arriving in the Animarium Soon, They've arrived at the Animarium. Then, They've met with Ransik and his alliance including Jindrax, Toxica and Zen-Aku, Nadira, Princess Shayla, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, the Wild Force Rangers, Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, Alyssa and Merrick, the Jungle Fury Rangers, Casey, Theo, Lily, Justin, R.J., Dominic, Jarrod, Camille and Whiger, the Wild Prime Rangers, Kai, Michelle, Todd, Alice, Alan, Kelvin and Ken, Flit, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst and Flash Sentry. Soon, They all discussed about Leia, Minus, Mondo and Pandora's plan with Master Org and Dai Shi working together and figure out the situation. Showing Flurry Heart Animarium/Princess Shayla sings to the Deer Zord Later, Twilight had to change Flurry Heart's diaper after she noticed the stench. So, Jarrod and Camile gave her a hand as they showed Flurry Heart some of her toys to play with as Twilight changed her. Then, Twilight took Flurry Heart around Animarium showing her the Wild Zords. Soon, Princess Shayla entertained her by singing to the Deer Zord as Merrick played his flute. Flurry Heart enjoyed it very much. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon desperate/R.J., Jindrax and Toxica's advice Later that day, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed wanted help Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon about their desperate problem. Soon, Diamond Tiara told them about her mother abusing her to make her care about her own fortune then others. Silver Spoon wanted to help her, But her attitude from her mother got in her way. Then, R.J., Jindrax and Toxica gave Diamond Tiara some advice about the true meaning of friendship and caring for others then themselves by standing up for who she was. For that, It made Diamond Tiara to feel much better and friendly enough. Sunburst reads the Pai Zhuq Tablet/The Prophecy of Animal Power Soon, Ransik showed everyone the Prophecy Tablet of Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. Then, Sunburst was beginning to read the inscription on it under the picture. It is said that it's been foretold that one group of warriors of their Elemental Animal Spirits of Harmony would unite three groups of Pai Zhuq and the next to fight the evils of Master Org and Dai Shi. The three groups resembles the animals of the Wild Force, Jungle Fury and Wild Prime Rangers as the one group resembles The Mane 9's Animal Spirits combined with their Elements of Harmony. On the Elephant, Bat and Shark Warriors resembles not Master Phant, Master Swoop or Master Finn's, But Zephyr Breeze's Elephant, Sunburst's Bat and Flash Sentry's Shark. The Mane 9 begins their Pai Zhuq Test/Twilight and her friends earned their Stripes Later that day, Twilight and her friends begin their Pai Zhuq Master Test to prove their worth as a Master. Twilight must face, Casey her way, With Applejack facing R.J., Fluttersy facing Lily, Pinkie Pie facing Jusin, Rarity facing Theo, Rainbow Dash facing Dominic, Sunset facing Jarrod Lion to Lion, Spike facing Camille and Starlight facing Whiger. As the test is over, Twilight and her friends earned their Master Stripes for following their own destiny. Even Ransik became very proud of them. Zephyr, Sunburst and Flash's Master Test/Three New Jungle Fury Rangers At that moment, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst and Flash Sentry begin by their master test. After facing the three Spirit Rangers, They've earned their Master Stripes. Then, Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn bestowed them their own Elephant, Bat and Shark Morphers as the new Jungle Fury Elephant, Bat and Shark Rangers. Friends in Trouble on Earth/Elephant, Bat and Shark Rangers to the Rescue Just then, The Sacred Water shows the sign of danger around CHS and CPA. Fluttershy and Zephyr Breeze's parents are in trouble surrounded by Putrids and Rinshi. And so're the Shadowbolts, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap. Even Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed were in great danger after saving Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. So, Zephyr, Sunburst and Flash had to split up to save them. The Rangers won the fight/Diamond Tiara stood up for herself and her friends Just around town, Zephyr Breeze rescued his parents from the Putrids and Rinshi with some help from Alan on account of their Elephant Power. At Crystal Prep, Sunburst saved Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap as he took them to the safety of Animarium. As for Flash, He joined up with the other Rangers and saved Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They were thankful for his rescue. Suddenly, Spoiled Rich comes out of nowhere and reprimands her daughter again for associating with common children. Diamond Tiara ultimately stands up to her mother, casting aside her teachings and accepting Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed as friends. Even Silver Spoon was right to vouch for her best friend. Then, Diamond Tiara was granted permission from her mother to spend some time with them a bit longer. Finally, She thanked Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed for being great friends to her and Silver Spoon and thanked R.J., Jindrax and Toxica for teaching her what it means to be friendly to one to another. Shining Armor and Cadance reunites with Flurry Heart/A very loving sight In the Meantime, Dulcea brought Shining Armor and Dean Cadance to the Animarium where Twilight was there greeting them with Flurry Heart. They were happy to see them again. Then, Dulcea explained to them about the evening traditional love power ceremony which has to take place during the battle between the Power Rangers and Dai Shi and Master Org. Twilight, Cole, Casey, Kai and their friends make plans/Master Org and Dai Shi's dark purpose Until then, Twilight, Cole, Casey, Kai and their friends make plans for their strategy to stop Master Org and Dai Shi from completing their dark purpose. That night, Everyone rested up for the mission tomorrow with Princess Shayla watching over them. Even Twilight, Cadance and Shining Armor deserved her help with Flurry Heart. The Animal Power Team Up Begins/Twilight and the Red Rangers face Master Org and Dai Shi It was the Crack of Dawn, The Harmony Force, Wild Force, Jungle Fury and Wild Prime Power Rangers begin their Animal Power Team Up against Master Org, Dai Shi, Leia, Mondo, Minus, Pandora, the Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok, Onikage the Ninja Duke Org, the Overlords: Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka, the Phantom Beast Generals: Scorch and Snapper and the Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Toady and Stingerella. Meanwhile at the Animarium, Dulcea prepared the Love Power Ceremony as the sunsets and Princess Shayla carried Flurry Heart to Shining Armor and Cadance at the center where Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin, Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn begin their circle formation. As it was done, The Pai Zhuq Masters along with Jindrax, Toxica and Zen-Aku set off to help the Power Rangers. As the fight goes on all night, Twilight, Cole, Casey and Kai are up against Master Org and Dai Shi while the other rangers fights off the Org Generals, the Overlords, the Phantom Beast Generals and the Five Fingers of Poison. Master Org and Dai Shi's Fury/The Wild Jungle Harmony Megazord arises As the Harmony Force, Wild Force, Jungle Fury and Wild Prime Rangers won the fight, Master Org and Dai Shi are beginning their destructive fury. Soon, The Rangers called out their Zords and Animal Spirits to fight. Then, They've formed the Wild Force Megazord, Kongazord, Predazord, Isis Megazord, Alphazord, Animal Spirit Stampede and Wild Prime Ultrazord. As for the Harmony Force Rangers, They've used their Animal Spirits to combined with their Elemental Megazord into the Wild Jungle Harmony Megazord. And with one blast of Animal Power, Master Org and Dai Shi were no more. Master Org and Dai Shi's defeat/The Battle Won After Master Org and Dai Shi's defeat, Twilight and her friends gave their thanks to Cole, Casey, Kai and their friends for their help as they thanked them back. With the Prophecy fulfilled, Everyone celebrated a party for the Rainbooms at Jungle Karma Pizza. The Rainbooms Concert/Twilight's speech/Cinch's defeat That night, The Mane 9 begin performing in Turtle Cove. Twilight and the Rainbooms were cheered on by the whole crowd. But, Cinch becomes upset and reminds everyone that Rainbooms was nonsense. As Twilight reminds everyone about why the lake of Turtle Cove was a historical landmark, They all believed her as she suggested a new principal to Crystal Prep Academy. But, Cinch was more upset and was about to teach her respect. Shining Armor grabs her hand and gives his support to Ransik declaring him the new principal for Crystal Prep. Dean Cadance slaps Cinch in the face. Then, Nadira came with the Silver Guardian placing her under arrest. Just then, Dulcea came and spoke to Twilight. As they discussed, Dulcea reminds Twilight about other powers of each three groups of Power Rangers that will about to happen anytime soon. Flurry Heart starts to walk/The Ooze is Back Again The very next morning, Spike woke up by Jarrod and Camille for a surprise. It was Flurry Heart, She was learning to walk as she walks towards him. Next, She takes her baby steps to Twilight, Camille, Jarrod and Shining Armor. And so, They celebrated Flurry Heart's first baby steps. Meanwhile, There was a dark spell made by Kronos, The leader of the Dark Signers as he revived Ivan Ooze who was Leia's father. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Princess Shayla *Flit *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Lope *Master Guin Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Villains *Master Org *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Dai Shi *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *Principal Cinch *Ivan Ooze Trivia *The Wild Force, Jungle Fury and Wild Prime Rangers will make their appearance. *Leia will make her debut in the premiere. *Zephyr Breeze along with Sunburst and Flash Sentry became students to Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn and became the new Jungle Fury Elephant, Bat and Shark Rangers themselves. *Sunburst will read the Tablet of Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw and foretell it's prophecy. *Ransik will be the newest principal for Crystal Prep right after Principal Cinch was arrested in the near end of this premiere. *Karnos, the leader of the Dark Signers will make a cameo appearance when he revives Ivan Ooze. *Ivan Ooze will make his debut in the end of this premiere. Transcript *Rise of the Order of the Claw (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Season Premieres Category:Iamnater1225